An Unlikely Partnership
by ClyneFactionLK
Summary: During the two and a half years training with Jiraiya, Naruto takes some time off to try and control the nine tailed beast sealed inside of him. What will the outcome be? Harem:Naruto/Amaru/Shion/Koyuki.
1. I Won't Stop You

**Summary:** During the two and a half years training with Jiraiya, Naruto takes some time off to try and control the nine tailed beast sealed inside of him. Will he be able to control the massive power or will he have to fight for his life?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 1: **I Won't Stop You

It has been one and a half years since Naruto and Jiraiya-sensei left the village hidden in the leaves. He had been trained brutally and relentlessly each and every day but he wasn't complaining at all. To him, the more training the better. The Akatsuki were out there and it was clear what they were after, the tailed beasts, which unfortunately didn't include their hosts. Naruto was more than willing to give up the Kyuubi if it didn't involve his death or the release of the monster. He missed the people in the village considering that they were on the boarder of Fire Country, the village wasn't that far away. He could ask to go see his friends for a little while but he knew it would be all the harder to leave again. Right now he had to focus and become stronger to be able to protect them.

During his training he was able to master the rasengan and enhance his already colossal chakra reserves. He can now effectively create the beautiful, deadly blue sphere without the use of a clone as he had to use at the beginning of his training. Hell, he could even do it with only one hand and modify it into shapes which surprised the pervert. Chakra control with his vast supply is a rare thing. He once formed a rasengan into a windmill shuriken to be able to throw it if he ever needed to, but once the dust cleared he decided to use that when it was only necessary. The shuriken was able remove a large part of forest and leave an extremely stunned pervy sage staring wide-eyed at the destruction he was able to leave from just manipulating the form.

"Are you sure you never used and of the fox's chakra to do that?" Apparently Jiraiya-sensei still didn't believe it. That amount of damage for the same amount of chakra that he always uses just didn't add up.

"Yea, for the one millionth time! All I did was what you asked. I learned how to better control my chakra and decided to experiment a little." Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head. "It's not like that was impossible for me to do alone, you know I have a huge amount of chakra."

"Yes, I am well aware of that. My only guess is that the force of the throw and the earth that was thrown on impact had some effect as well. I'm kind of curious of what you could do if you form a rasengan into a kunai or a normal sized shuriken..." Naruto stiffened at the comment. He wondered what else he can turn it into to get the most destructive force. Then again, he wanted to protected the people precious to him and not blow them away on accident. This was a big enough upgrade in power for now.

"You know pervy sage, curiosity killed the cat..." He wasn't really worried about hurting himself or the pervy sage, but more so for saying 'Hey look everyone, this is where we are!' They are not in the best location to be testing destructive force. Naruto wouldn't be surprised if the nearby town even sent people out to see what happened when he launched the windmill rasengan.

"Would you stop calling me that?! I thought you got over that when we started your training." Why couldn't he have had a respectful student that follows every command without question? Is it really too much to ask? The only we he was able to get Naruto to do something was to bribe him with ramen, which worked like a charm every time he tried it.

"Yea we did, but since you made me read you're... I'm not sure I can even call them books... You're back to pervy sage!" It's true he didn't want to read them but once the pervy old man threatened to drop all training until he read them so he didn't have much of a choice. To say that week was the most awkward in his life would about sum it up. Did he really have to do that to satisfy a woman? Both interested and appalled, he continued to read the books, turning bright red every other minute.

The two continued the drills and practices until it was dark out. They set up camp near a river and started a nice warm fire and had their meal in silence. Naruto knew there was something on his mind since he was normally talkative unless something was bugging him. Trick now was how he was going to be able to pull that information out of him.

"So are you going to tell me what's on your mind or am I going to have to guess?" Might as well go out and ask instead of waiting or beating around the bush. Naruto never was one to be able to smart talk someone.

"I think it's time for us to begin to try and control the fox's chakra." Jiraiya replied without hesitation. "I can't give you any help and if you lose the fight, you might do the exact opposite of protecting."

Naruto just glanced down at the fire deep in thought. "You think I will be able to control it?" Any other time he encountered the nine tailed fox's chakra ended up with him going on a rampage against whoever invoked him. He even attacked Jiraiya-sensei when he was judging the effects of the chakra on his body and mental state. It was safe to say he turns into a mindless killing animal.

"Honestly, I don't know. I think it's worth a try, instead of just fearing the power for the rest of your life. If you could harness that power and use it to protect your friends and the village, would it be worth the risk trying?" A minute of silence over took the two as they just sat looking at the fire.

"What is the worst possible scenario that could happen if we try to control it and all hell breaks loose?" Naruto gulped. He did want to ability to protect the people he cared about but what if it just did more harm than good?

"Well, anything is possible. The fox could break free or the chakra could be more then you could handle and you might... die." Jiraiya stated in a neutral tone. He didn't want to make a bias choice for his student but he did believe that the power needed to be dealt with. It was now up to Naruto if he wanted to risk using the power or seal it away.

The seal what was in use now sealed away the beast itself but allowed it's chakra to be released into the host. Something the fourth Hokage must have planned or he could have used a better seal.

Naruto stood up and took a few steps towards the river. He peered at the crystal water that reflected the moonlight perfectly as if looking for the answer. "Let's try to control it. No more running." He wanted to be able to protect those close to him but he also wanted to live normally without the fear of becoming or releasing the fox inside of him. Everyone feared him for it and hopefully this would reduce their worries and gain him a bit of acceptance.

"Well get some sleep. We will start tomorrow." The two laid down and Naruto quickly succumbed to sleep, being exhausted from the day's training. The Sannin on the other hand, had a lot of work ahead of him if they truly wanted to attempt to bend the fox's chakra to their will.

The next morning Naruto woke up with the sun over head. Both worried and glad, normally the pervy sage would wake him up when the sun was still rising. Naruto knew this wasn't going to be a walk in the park and be able to control the chakra just like that. He knew the dangers and the overwhelming power it had. He himself was the proof of the power. He was alive now thanks to the strength and regenerative powers it offered, he had no doubt that he would be dead now if it wasn't for the fox.

Naruto got up and did the basics of his normal routine. He bathed in the river, got a change of clothes, which was another bright orange jumpsuit, and brushed his teeth. Deciding not to wait for his sensei, he started to walk along the new path of footsteps that weren't there last night. Tracking Jiraiya was extremely easy unless he was trying to hide his path. Two small rectangular shapes that had a deep imprint on the ground wasn't a normal footprint thanks to the old shoe type he likes to wear.

The tracks lead him to a deep ravine that he couldn't see the bottom off. All he seen was darkness after the first hundred meters. This was the same place where he was forced to draw on the fox's chakra to pull off the toad summon. Without even a sound, Naruto felt two small rectangles kick him in the back, sending him flying into the dark ravine.

"You know what to do Naruto, use the fox's chakra to save yourself. This time try to think about the nine tailed fox and its chakra." Jiraiya yelled at his student as he plunged into the darkness. If he had it right, the fox's power would be drawn out on an emotional response and well, fear was an emotional response.

As Naruto fell deeper and deeper into the ravine he remembered the other time he was kicked in the ravine to pull off a summon jutsu. Why would he have to do it again? He could already summon the toad with his own chakra reserves. Shrugging it off and listening to the advice the pervy sage yelled to him, he closed his eyes and thought of the fox in the cage. The tails swinging wildly behind him and the red silted eyes that were so often enraged.

"Summoning jutsu!" Naruto shouted out as he bit his thumb and thrusted it out in front of him. A huge cloud appeared under him and he froze in terror. Something had gone wrong. More than wrong, something happened that shouldn't have. A massive aura slammed into Naruto as he landed on fur.

Jiraiya was standing on the rocks overlooking the ravine. His eyes shot open wide as he felt the presence in the ravine. The aura was so malice and malevolent it made his mind freeze in shock at the only thing that could release it. Maybe the demon won the fight.

----------

The village Hidden in the Leaves was the same as it ever was. People going about their daily business or duties they were assigned to. That was until a thunderous roar was heard off in the distance. Everyone in the village froze and became silent. Most of the inhabitants remembered the roar from years ago and it shocked them to the very core. The nine tailed fox was free.

-----------

**AN:** I plan on updating this fic often (1-3 days). If you would like to see more, please review! It goes a long way to keep up motivation.

This will become a romance/adventure rated M for sexual conduct. Harem with Naruto: Princess Koyuki, Priestess Shion and Amaru.


	2. A New Trainer

**Chapter 2: **A New Trainer

'Ok...so I feel fur and a demonic aura...that's not a rare thing now-a-days. Nooo, it's totally normal. The fox isn't causing this, he's still trapped his cage in my gut!' To say Naruto was panicking was an understatement. 'There is no way he got out. Nothing happened to let him out! Last thing I remember was thinking about the fox and using the summoning jutsu. Since I never signed up to summon impossible things like sealed demon foxes, this is probably just another sick joke from pervy sage!'

"Hmm... this is pretty good copy of the fox, pervy sage! Come to think of it; how do you know what he looks like... or sounds like..." yelled Naruto. Hopefully he would hear laughing from above and then he'd have to pound his sensei into the ground from pulling a stunt like this.

"Who...are...you...calling...a...copy! Why did you summon me in a place like this?" An evil growled chimed out from beneath him as Naruto felt their decent stop. The voice seemed oddly high pitched compared to what he heard in the sewers though. He spun around to come face to face with a certain nine tailed fox he only seen in the sewer. There was no way the pervy sage would be able to copy those eyes.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET OUT?!?" Naruto yelled at the huge figure he was standing on. Maybe shouting at the pissed off fox wasn't the brightest thing he could have done. At least he could still speak even though it seemed like his brain just shut down.

"To be honest, I'm not even sure... though it feels like we are still connected so I guess I can't eat you. But your sensei on the other hand..." The fox licked his lips. "It's been a while since I had fresh meat."

"If you think you're going to eat pervy sage, you got another thing coming! I'll get a giant rolled up newspaper and smack you with it if you try!" replied a shaky Naruto. There was no way he and the pervert would be able to fight the fox so he tried another approach.

"Why you little brat...what gives you the nerve. Just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I wouldn't cripple you for life and make you wish you were dead. For now, let's get out of this place and figure out what caused this mess." Before he knew it, he was forced upwards at a tremendous rate. Before he reached the top, a small tailed wrapped around his neck and he felt four tiny paws on his shoulder. He looked over only to see a miniature nine tailed fox on him.

"What the hell! You're tiny!" Naruto barked out a laugh. "Good luck trying to eat the pervy sage like that. It would only take you a year."

"This is only a form, if you would like I could return to normal and eat him in one bite. This form is much better for staying hidden and not causing wide scale panic, as fun as it would be." said the tiny fox. Still with the high pitched voice.

Naruto was about to question the fox on it until he felt himself falling from the boost he was given to get out of the ravine. Good thing on the way down there was a sharp and pointy looking tree to break his fall. "Great, couldn't you have thrown us somewhere else? Like the ground instead of over a forest?"

"Take what you can get, kit. It's better than down in the hole isn't it?" growled the fox. A hint of annoyance was in the voice. "You're a ninja. Deal with it."

"What kind of an excuse is that?!" he growled back. Still unsure of what he should do.

"Just do a shadow clone and push yourself out of the way, or drop with a rasengan under you." advised the fox. Naruto decided to use the shadow clone idea. After the two arrived safely on the forest floor they were confronted by Jiraiya.

"Care to explain what happened down there and why there's a nine tailed fox on your shoulder?" asked the Sannin. Even though the malice aura was gone, the problem now was that there was an extremely dangerous demon on the loose. He didn't know if he would be able to fight the fox so he decided to play it safe and not invoke the demon.

"Relax human, I won't harm you or the boy. I am still attached to Naruto and I have some respect for you as his sensei." replied the fox, for the first time not growling.

Jiraiya wasn't buying it. He wasn't about to let his guard down but there were more pressing matters to deal with. "How exactly did you get out? If you're still attached to Naruto that means the seal is still intact."

"We're not exactly sure how he got out, but isn't he just so cute when he's small!" Naruto grinned as he raised his hand to pet the fox. The pervy sage was completely stunned at Naruto's antics. Did he know that was a demon he's insulting? Not just any demon but most likely the strongest demon still living?

The fox let out a growl as it bit down on Naruto's finger.

"Ouch! Why did you bite me?! I thought animals like to be pet!" complained the blond haired boy. "I AM NOT AN ANIMAL!" roared the fox furiously. Despite its small stature, it still wasn't any less intimidating when it was angry. "Try and do that again and you'll lose a finger... no you will lose a hand."

As Naruto nursed his injured finger, the fox wrapped a few of its tails around his neck and laid down on his shoulder and closed its eyes. Jiraiya wondered if the fox was actually planning on staying with Naruto instead of running away and wreaking havoc somewhere. Needing to get more answers before it took a nap on his student's shoulder; he pushed forward with his questioning at risk of angering the fox. "So what are you planning on doing from now on?"

Without opening his eyes the fox replied. "Well since we are still connected, if he dies, I die. I figured I should teach him a few things to keep himself alive."

Naruto's eyes widened into the size of plates. His favourite thing to do was learn new jutsu, aside from eating ramen that is. He anxiously wondered what kind of things a demon would teach him. Jiraiya even arched an eye brow at the comment.

"I hope you don't plan on teaching him any forbidden jutsu." He was worried Naruto would become corrupt and evil from the teachings of a demon.

"Even Kitsune have limits when it comes to acquiring power. I dislike forbidden jutsu as much as you, if not more. After all it was a forbidden jutsu that enraged me and lead to me attacking the Hidden Leaf village." The fox opened its eyes and looked straight at the Sannin. He could tell that the fox was telling the truth.

"So attacking the village wasn't of your free will then?" This opened up so many possibilities. Perhaps too many to think about for now so he needed to get down to the basics.

"No it was not. I may be a demon but needless bloodshed isn't something I crave. The damned Madara Uchiha was the cause behind the attack. " answered the fox as it yawned, still relaxing on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto and the Sannin's eyes shot open wide at hearing the name. Was there another Uchiha out there other then Sasuke and Itachi? If there was more Uchiha out there, there might even be more then the three. He made a mental note to make sure his spy network would trace any Madara they could find. If he was able to subdue a strong demon like the Kyuubi then he was a danger that needed to be found.

"Well since you are taking over his training, I will leave you to at it." He wanted to start searching for Madara as soon as possible. With Orochimaru and the Akatsuki out there, the last thing the village needed was another dangerous surprise, one that seemed to be on par with the others.

"What?! You're leaving me to train with just the fox?! Isn't there more for you to teach me?" Naruto did like the thought of getting training from something as powerful as the nine tailed fox but he wanted to gain all he could from the Sannin first.

"Naruto, I taught you everything already. You just need to perfect it. As you learn from the... fox, just keep doing the drills I've shown you." He was taking a huge risk leaving him alone but if a being like the nine tailed beast couldn't protect him, what chance did he have.

"So what are you going to do then? If you go back to the village without me, granny Tsunade will tear you apart." questioned the blond. It was true if he did go back without him, he didn't even want to think about what would happen to him.

"I won't be going back for a while; chances are that you will go back before I will. I'm going to focus on digging up information on the Uchiha's." stated the sage. If anything would convince Naruto it would be gaining information on his friend Sasuke. "As a thanks for training Naruto, I will let you know everything I find out about Madara when we meet up again."

"You best find a large amount of information if I'm going to be stuck with this knucklehead for a year." replied the fox with what could only be described as a grin, if foxes ever could.

With that being said, they said their goodbyes and the Sannin started off. He was going to focus on his search but that didn't mean he wouldn't be able to do some more research for his books also.

---------

As the day went by, the residents of the village Hidden in the Leaves slowly started to come back to life as the shock wore off and there was no sign of the demon anywhere on the Fire Country's borders from patrols or anything even slightly giving hint that there was a demon loose.

As a few weeks went by, the village all but forgot about the sound. All but three people; the Hokage, her assistant and an academy teacher.


	3. The Wonder of the World

**AN:** I do intend to make this a harem. Naruto with Princess Koyuki (Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow), Priestess Shion (Movie: Shippuuden the Movie) and Amaru (Movie: Bonds) with a few others randomly like Guren. I do intend to use 'lemons' but I will notify you so if you would like to skip them, you won't miss out of any important facts in the story.

Thanks to all those who reviewed, this chapters for you. It is unknown as for how long I will keep the story going based on poor response.

**Chapter 3: **The Wonder of the World

**-----**

After Jiraiya-sensei left the two, the fox revealed a little secret and made Naruto almost pass out.

"That's why your voice sounded different! And that explains why you waited for pervy sage to leave as well!" gasped the blond.

**-----**

**One year later...**

"Fall back to the gates! We can't do anything else out here without mass causalities! Retreat back with the backup squads. Plant paper bombs and pull back!" shouted a white haired copy cat ninja as he tossed three kunai with paper bombs attached to them at the shadows in the distance, only to be disappointed as three kunai flew out to intercept his. These sound ninja are too much to handle for how many limited people where left in the Hidden Leaf. Almost half of the leaf ninja are out on assignment. Orochimaru planned this attack well. Even with home ground and defensive positions the leaf ninja are outnumbered and mostly out skilled. Whatever Orochimaru did to them, they have amazing speed and strength.

The leaf ninja withdrew back to the wall surrounding the village. This was as far back as they can move. Once the enemy gets inside they can run into buildings and make a huge mess, not to mention attack civilians. Evacuations are underway to the secure location under the Hokage heads but the sound ninja attacked so swiftly and managed to get so close to the village, there is bound to be some civilian still moving that will be killed if seen.

"Set off the paper bombs and switch to long range combat! Hold them back at all costs!" yelled Anko from somewhere off to his left, most likely on the watch tower commanding a large portion of the defences since she knows Orochimaru better than anyone else did. By commanding, Anko's version is screaming and threatening which put a smile on Kakashi's face underneath his mask. Dull thuds echoed from the forest previously occupied by leaf ninja. The bombs were ineffective but still managed to eliminate some of the more clumsy and aggressive ninja of the sound. The only reason the Hidden Leaf was able to hold out this long was because the sound all attacked one gate instead of multiple. No doubt Orochimaru wanted to enjoy the fight as long as possible. He knew that they would be able to go full out on a frontal assault and still be victorious, at the same time crushing any hope the leaf could have. Everyone would be able to see the downfall of the village and their friends die right in front of their eyes.

Or it would be a grand entrance for the devil himself. Orochimaru finally made his appearance, walking slowly towards the gates of Konoha out in the open with a smirk on his face. Kabuto was walking beside him with a similar smirk on his face but his eyes were blocked from the sun's rays hitting his glasses, no doubt glancing around for any hidden threats. He was always a smart and unique shinobi. Orochimaru's eyes showed nothing but anticipation and glee as he stared down lady Tsunade. She made her way to the battle field as soon as she finished assigning squads to their areas of operations. Apparently she knew Orochimaru would come to see the destruction in person and it would take an extremely strong force to hold him back. What's better to fight a Sannin then another Sannin? Unfortunately Orochimaru had a stronger supporting force then the 5th Hokage; Orochimaru had Kabuto and his biological mutated super shinobi while Tsunade had normal genin and chunin for most of her force. Other then the Hokage herself, she had Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, Asuma and Shizune that were dependable, even the Konoha 10 were struggling against their opponents. The rest would only get hurt.

As the two groups approached each other, the fights in the background slowed and become quiet as they all watched in anticipation for a climactic battle. The battle that would most likely decide the outcome of the Hidden leaf village, but before it could even begin the two sides had to try to invoke the other into making a foolish first move.

"My, my Tsunade... you came to greet me yourself? I am deeply honoured." chuckled the white skinned monster. "You think you have a chance against me? You are already on your last stand."

"Save it Orochimaru, I won't let you destroy Konoha." replied the female Hokage. As much as she wanted to curse at him, he was still a Sannin and a member of her old squad. She still couldn't help but wonder why he kept trying to destroy the hidden leaf. 'He was exiled but he was able to keep doing his experiments elsewhere. Did he really want revenge that bad? He already killed the person who banished him, now it seemed like he just wants to destroy because it keeps him entertained.' thought the female Sannin.

"Then let's see if you can stop me!" shouted Orochimaru as he started to charge the other Sannin. Kabuto and a few of the sound ninja followed in closely behind him, each picking out a different target. Kabuto seemingly wanted to try his hand against the copy cat ninja and the two Sannin's focused on each other.

Before the battle commenced, there was an extreme amount of chakra released behind the leaf ninja. Orochimaru stopped a short distance from Tsunade and they both tried to find the origin of the outburst while still on guard. The chakra was different yet similar at the same time, almost as if there were two separate sources side by side. Tsunade was able to locate the source before anyone else. She peered back towards the village and raised her head a bit. Two figures stood on top of the 3rd Hokage head outlined from the sun behind them. One looked similar to a taller and more muscular Naruto but she didn't think it was him from his partner. Beside him was a small female, and since Naruto's partner in crime was Jiraiya who most definatly wasn't shaped like a female. The female was the source of the different chakra but it looked to be as if the two had their chakra mixing and combining, which is impossible to all but all normal standards.

"Kakashi, can you see who they are?" asked the Hokage as she turned to face Orochimaru.

"Don't tell me you let some other person in to destroy the village but you won't let me." replied the snake Sannin. "I would be deeply hurt if this all ended so suddenly."

Kakashi raised his headband and glanced at the two off in the distance. His eyes widened as his brain took in who it was. "It looks like Naruto has finally returned..." spoke Kakashi as he lowered his headband back into place over his eye. "As for the other, I have no idea."

Tsunade smirked at her former partner as he only let out a growl. "Maybe we should retreat for now, Lord Orochimaru. Our plans didn't include him." suggested Kabuto. "Why would we run from him, even with his... gift." growled out Orochimaru. Kabuto on the other hand didn't accept his words. Lord Orochimaru wasn't one to let his emotions show so easily yet he seemed angry at the arrival of the blond.

The sound force one again started their charge against the leaf ninja. Kabuto joined the charge as he gave one last glance at the cliff only to notice the two figures missing. Before he had a chance to call it out the two figures appeared directly in front of Orochimaru and a few of the sound ninja that were in the lead. Only six seconds pasted and the two were able to clear the length of the village and intercept them. Naruto appear with one leg up in the air facing Orochimaru as he spun around with full force dropping his leg on the Sannin, driving him into the ground as dirt and rocks flew up in his wake. The sheer speed and strength of the attack made most of the shinobi gasp.

Naruto had a much different look from when he did two and a half years ago. He is much taller with a manly look to him, instead of his previous childish grins. He finally threw away his infamous 'kill me' orange jumpsuit and now sports black ANBU boots and pants with a weapons container attached to one thigh. He had three belts around his waist, one on properly and the other two hanging from one loop on each side, leaving then hanging on angles. His shirt was unique, it was like a normal dark grey tee-shirt but it was tight and left an opening on his stomach displaying a well chiseled six pack. The shoulders also had a small amount of padding, which only improved the already strong looking arms. Around one bicep there was a Konoha leaf band tied around it. The biggest change was his hair most of all. It was still the blonde color but without the headband holding it up, it hung down his face in a wild manner.

His partner was similar to his own look. She had on black boots but these had openings at the toes. She had black ANBU pants with bandages wrapped around both thighs and a large belt around her small waist. Her shirt only went down half her torso leaving her well fit stomach on display and had no arm sleeves. Her hair was orange and long as it reached down her back; no doubt Naruto loved it for the color alone. Her eyes were a sharp, deep red. She seemed so exotic and attractive.

The female landed in the middle of three of the sound shinobi spinning as she appeared. She had two kunai in each hand that seemed to be laced with red chakra. Kabuto's eyes widened instantly as he recognized the chakra, and so did everyone else's as their eyes grew. Even the leaf shinobi were flabbergasted. As the women stopped her spin instantly as she touched the ground and assumed a defensive stance turning towards Kabuto. A second pasted and the three sound ninja fell to the ground dead without even a reaction. All of the ninja died from a deep slash to the throat.

All the events happened so fast. When Kabuto turned to see if Lord Orochimaru was faring well, he had seen the snake Sannin being kicked into the air and thrown into a nearby tree from a hard punch to the kidney. These two didn't want to play any games. They were straight to the point; ruthless and effective.

As the white skinned Sannin climbed to his feet and wiped off the blood trickling down the side of his face. "Well this definatly changes thing... you weren't supposed to intervene. Now as for your companion, she interests me to no end." he said with a huge grin on his face. "That type of chakra... there is only one type of beings that use it. You're a demon aren't you girl? If I had to guess; a nine tailed fox demon."

The female in question turned to face her questioner. She gave him a glare that was dripping with killing intent. "You would be correct." her voice was beautiful even when it conveyed such malice intent. The group of leaf ninja could only stand there with their mouths open and gasp.

"Stop talking and let's end this!" roared the voice of a certain blonde shinobi. His voice was heavy and it had a small growl to it. His female companion nodded and disappeared from sight. She was extremely quick and as prove, several nearby sound ninja dropped dead within seconds by either a slash or a kunai embedded in them. Naruto too had amazing speed. He charged the snake Sannin head first and threw a punch at him. The Sannin was barely able to dodge the hit in time at the tree he was next to shattered into a thousand pieces. When the dust cleared there was Naruto standing there with his fists up covered in chakra. It was like he formed a rasengan around his hands and made it fit like a glove. Though, this glove didn't disappear when it hit something.

If the battle keeps going and the leaf ninja decide to put their tongues back in their mouths and help the two, the hidden leaf would be able to push back the sound's force. Not only that but Orochimaru needed time to devise a strategy against that rasengan glove technique. His old comrade Jiraiya hit him with a rasengan before and it temporarily stuns the object it hits, and that could prove to be fatal with the deadly speed the two possessed. Though he wasn't able to destroy Konoha, he severely crippled them and killed a large amount of ninja.

"Looks like this round goes to you brat! Though next time it will be different. I wonder if you are stronger then Sasuke or not... let's test that next time we meet." said Orochimaru to Naruto but was loud enough to make sure everyone heard it. The Konoha 10 were still alive and he hoped to enrage them into recklessly attacking. As the snake Sannin and Kabuto jumped back, the rest of the sound ninja retreated as well. As expected, a certain pink haired banshee reacted to the comment and made a move to follow Orochimaru, before Naruto held out his arm to stop her.

"What do you think you're doing? He's going back to his base and that's probably where Sasuke is!" shrieked a fuming Sakura.

"Go if you want to die, he wants you to follow him, judging by that last comment." stated Naruto as his voice remained neutral which only seemed to make the girl angrier.

"So what? You're just going to stand here and do nothing? Well if you're not going to do anything, I will!" she said as she raised her fist to strike him. Before she was even able to draw her fist back she felt cold, wet steel against her neck and froze. The demon girl that was with him apparently didn't like people threatening Naruto.

"Whoever said I wasn't going to do anything? You need to be the one doing nothing. You will only be a burden." replied Naruto as he lowered his arm. The demon girl lowered her kunai and walked around Sakura and up to Naruto and gave him a hug. The hug wasn't just a friendly little hug but more of a couple's hug. As Naruto put an arm around the demon girl as she asked "So do you want to go after him or let him slide this time?"

"Let's go after him. Do you think he's far enough away that he can't sense us if we follow him?" asked Naruto and a low voice, though still loud enough for his friends to hear. "Umm... we should be far enough away depending on the speed we track him with. I bet he's a little sensitive at the moment." giggled out the female in his arms.

"Well, let's get to it then. Oh and it's nice seeing you all again." Naruto gave his friends and small wave and a smile and the two turned towards the direction the snake Sannin fled. Before anyone was able to object the two jumped into the air and before they hit the ground, they shifted into two nine tailed foxes. They were about the size of a wolf and each one took the color of their hair in human form. They were a solid color, all but the white tips on the end of each tail. The huge source of charka that they were naturally emitting instantly vanished and they hit the ground running without even making a sound.

As the two left, the leaf ninja made their way back into the village or out into the forest to try and find any wounded allies. All but the Hokage, team leaders and the Konoha 10 who were still frozen at the performance their friend and _his_ demon put on.

A few minutes later they group heard a giggle and they all turned to Kakashi. "He he, those two looked rather friendly. I wonder what role Jiraiya played and if he will add this to one of his books!"


	4. Differently the Same

**AN:** As for the people wondering about the introductions, Princess Koyuki has already met Naruto before he left for his training. Once the introduction to the story has finished I will have a time skip from the current time line to episode #141. The girls will be travelling to Konoha in hopes of helping Naruto with his little problem of a Clan Restoration Act. I will try to speed up their arrival as the story is based around the severely underrated trio.

Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is for you, I will keep updating as long as people show interest in the story.

**Chapter 4:** Differently the Same

"How is he alive if the Fox was release? Furthermore how the HELL DID HE JUST TURN INTO A NINE TAILED FOX!!" screamed the Hokage. She wasn't asking anyone in particular, she just felt confused at all the events that just happened and had no answers for them. Having a family like member turn into a demon form gets you a little agitated.

The group was still standing in the forest in front of the wall surrounding the village hidden in the leaves. The shock was slowly wearing off but it was a lot to take in. To be honest, seeing the beautiful demon and them turning into a fox wasn't the big shock they received. The biggest had to be the fact that in two and a half years their dead last teammate just dominated a legendary Sannin.

"Forget that! Did you see his body?" giggled out Tenten and Hinata's face was a dark shade of red. Hinata obviously noticed before anyone else as she turned away, trying to hide the blush. She wasn't the only one who noticed as Ino was covering her nose trying to hide a nosebleed, still standing there with her eyes as wide as they could humanly be.

Neji gave Tenten a look that she just shrugged off. "Common Neji, you can't stand there and pretend that you didn't give that girl the up-down." In response the Hyuga just looked away. Not wanting to lie or admit to doing something as shameless as that. Tenten just sighed. Neji wasn't the easiest person to read and he wasn't even blushing.

"Wait, I thought you said that hotty hanging off of the dead last is the Kyuubi demon? The one that attacked the village all those years ago?" Kiba asked as he turned towards his sensei. Lee on the other hand was jumping up and down. "Naruto's flames of youth still burn brightly after the years of intensive training under the great Sannin Jiraiya!" His comment just made the Hokage and the Jonin's stare at him. Thank god the Guy wasn't here or he would be jumping with Lee, shouting even louder.

Kakashi was the first to reply to the situation. "That is classified. The only way you can get details on that is if you ask Naruto himself or become Hokage." He pulled out a little notepad and began scribbling down the events that just happened to report to his favourite author. It's not everyday that a human and demon get together. This had forbidden love written all over it.

Lady Tsunade looked at Kakashi and just sighed. She knew exactly what he was doing and it sure wasn't his mission report. "Anyways before we get into any detail, it's time to get some information. Now where is that perverted teacher of his..." She took a quick glance around to see if she could locate him. Before she was able to order a search of the area for him, a huge explosion shook the ground around Konoha. The explosion originated from the path the fleeing Sannin and his fox pursuers took. 'They said they were going stealthy! If I knew they were going to attack them again I wouldn't sent help even if the brat denied it!'

"What are you all standing around for? Naruto might need some help. All of you go check the explosion out. If there is nothing there, start a search of the forests in that area for any shinobi that might need help." said the Hokage and she and her assistant turned towards the village and started walking to the Hokage tower where her sake was hidden. There was going to be a god like amount of paperwork for this.

They all nodded at they jumped into the trees and sprinted full speed towards the large dust cloud. As the leaf ninja reach the blast zone they seen a small fight broke out. A dozen sound shinobi lay dead on the ground scattered around and Naruto was engaging Orochimaru as the demon was fighting Kabuto. Before any of the leaf ninja went to jump in Kakashi held up his hand forming the sign which signalled stop.

"How come we aren't helping them Kakashi sensei?" questioned Sakura who was worried about the blonde knucklehead she apparently loathed so much. All of the others looked at Kakashi for an explanation. Even the other Jonin gave him a glance but they didn't question his decision.

"Take a look for yourself. We would probably only get in the way of this fight." The leaf ninja all turned back towards the fight to try to see the reason for holding back.

Naruto just finished blowing away a large snake and he turned his back to the two opponents which caused the Konoha ninja to gasp. All but Kakashi seemed to be shocked at the opening the blonde just made for the enemy. It was a fundamental fact that it was a mistake for a ninja to turn his back to his enemy, one that ninja often didn't get to make twice. The Sannin and his medic-nin both charged Naruto's back smiling. As they got five meters away from the blonde, he leaned backwards revealing his hidden partner. Naruto threw himself backwards as the female jumped over him towards the medic-nin. As she was in the air over her partner, he reached out and put his hands on the bottom of her boots and gave her a huge push towards her target.

Surprised by the sudden boost of speed towards him and his own speed heading towards him, Kabuto was only able to raise his kunai in time to block one of her kunai's, leaving the other one free to do all sorts of fun things to his insides. As the orange haired girl collided him his, she took a stab at his neck. The medic was only able to turn a small amount was the kunai came down, burying it into his shoulder. The girl used his body to stop herself as the other was thrown back and went through a thick tree, luckily able to be stopped by another think tree that was behind the one he just used his body to break through.

As his partner was thrown back, the snake Sannin turned to strike the girl that just stopped a meter away from him. As he raised his arms to summon a venomous snake to attack her, the demon bent forward as the blonde rolled over her back and landed another spinning kick to the Sannin's shoulder.

Being one to recover the quickest, the Sannin swung his fist at the blonde only to have to revert to defence as his partner twisted beside him trying to land a hit. The two kept swing in separate intervals, using each other to cover the others openings, allowing them to wined up for a big attack without having to worry about getting hit in the process. The Sannin was bombarded with attacks as he was forced backwards from the onslaught of heavy strikes.

Without many options left, the white skinned Sannin summoned a small snake to shoot forth from his sleeve. He wasn't about to concentrate long enough to summon anything bigger than an average snake. The snake wrapped itself around the girls arm and dug its fangs into her. Even though it was a small snake, it wasn't any less venomless. The Sannin's smile was short lived as Naruto's fist was buried into his cheek, sending the Sannin flying back.

Standing up smirking as he watched the girl pulled the snake off her, killing it and throw it off to the side. The Sannin glanced over at his lackey who was struggling to stay on his feet. Unfortunately the fight was over but he was still able to poison one of them.

The leaf spectators were shocked once again by their friend's abilities. Not only was he fast and strong but he was more intelligent as well. "They work better than any team I've ever seen, and I work with the ANBU, those guys are damn near telepathic. This puts even them to shame." stated a wide mouthed Anko. The rest of the leaf ninja could only nod as they kept their eyes glued to the fight.

"Hmm, smart of you two to use your bodies to hide the other, almost like having a sneak attack in the middle of a fight. You've became strong since the last time we've met." grinned Orochimaru as he bit his thumb, thrusting it towards the ground. "Summoning jutsu!" As expected a huge snake the size of a 5 story building appeared. It was the same one he used to fight both Tsunade and Jiraiya sensei with at once. Orochimaru and Kabuto vanished leaving Naruto and the Kyuubi panting while staring at the new opponent.

Naruto turned his head towards the Kyuubi and gave her a smile "You know what to do." The girls only reply was "Of course." in a happy voice. She didn't seem fazed one bit but the snake.

The two grasped each others hand as they shifted into their fox forms again as the giant snake tried to swallow them. The two darted away one each side of the snake. A chakra trail followed in the wake of the two as they twisted around the body of the colossal snake. After spinning around it a few times and dodging its swinging tail, they ran back together, shifting out back into human form. As they pulled on the chakra rope they had wrapped around the snake, it tightened into a sharp wire and cut into the snake, causing it to poof away.

Naruto fell to the ground on his back breathing hard as the Kyuubi followed suit. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes and smiled. "You did that on purpose because their watching didn't you?" Naruto shrugged and grinned. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The leaf ninja jumped to the ground and slowly approached the two lying on the ground. As they got closer Ino couldn't help herself and she screamed. "Oh my god! That's sooo cute! Can I touch it?!"

Naruto looked up at this friends and back down towards the girl next to him. "Ohhh, that's what you meant. I guess I forgot to remove my tails when I transformed back." He could only grin as the Kyuubi and most of the male shinobi rolled their eyes. Still lying on the ground, Naruto put his arms under his head to prop it up. "Sure you can touch it." He waved six of his tails in the direction of Ino and she jumped forward and started playing with them. Watching Ino giggle prompted the other females to touch them as well. Even Anko couldn't resist and joined in on the fun.

"Hey be gentle, they're really sensitive you know." winked Naruto to the females crowded around him. They all immediately blushed and Hinata passed out from loss of blood from her nose. Kakashi chuckled as he guessed at what the Hyuga heiress was thinking about.

The two stood up and Naruto shifted back fully into human form much to the dismay of the females. The group started walking back to the village as the Konoha 11 started bombarding Naruto with questions about his training; surprisingly none of them involved the Kyuubi who was walking closely beside the blonde.

As soon as they group hit the gates of Konoha Naruto suddenly froze. "What's wrong Naruto?" questioned a concerned Sakura. "Granny Tsunade is going to murder pervy sage since he's not with us. We need to think up a cover story and quick!"

"Why exactly is he not with you?" asked Kurenai as she turned to face the duo. "I'm not sure, well you see he kinda left us a year ago and we haven't heard from him since." Naruto gave her a sheepish smile. They all replied at the same time.

"Yea, he's a dead man." Kakashi let out a little cry. So much for more of his favourite books.


End file.
